Going Undercover
by StellarKuki33
Summary: Kuki's going undercover pretending to side the delightfuls. She has to face three test to prove herself worthy for the delightfuls! Apearently she didn't know what the third test is!
1. Wally got an A on Kuki's bday

Hi! HI! HELLO! Everyone! My 3rd fic! not a trilogy of the previous ones but a new jounery towards defeating the delightfuls. We all know that the delightfuls are the lost membuhs of sector Z but the effects of FATHER's Delighfulization thingy made them turn evil so technically they're still evil. Anyway here's the story.

Anyway I forgot who was the one who corrected me about the Rachel and Michelle thing! Appearently MY brother gave me wrong info!!! Anyway TNX!!!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Our story starts on a very hot day which is also Kuki's 14th Birthday. The electricity was cut so no lights, TV, computers, anything that requires electricity. All they're doing was...

"Haha! Double letter score!" cheered out Wally with his newly increased vocabulary.

"Yeah, Yeah the whole word heard you already." said Kuki sarcastically. This wasn't her ideal 14th Birthday.

"Why was Wally screaming Kuki?" asked Abegail.

"Hehe! I got a Double letter score in scrabble with the word anxiety!" said Wallabee. He got excited with Acing the vocabulary test FOR THE FIRST TIME.

"How you get an A in English with that vocabulary test?" asked Abegail suspiciously.

"Well, you see I was trying to ... Well.. uh... its kinda funny." said Wallabee

Kuki contiunued " Uh! Wally wasn't even trying, history class was SO boring that he had to get his mind off of it, The only thing available was a Dictionary so he kept on reading it for an hour 5 times a week!"

"Wait!" said Abegail "You mean Wally can read!?!?!"

"HAY! I sure can!" pointed out Wally

"Okay it's my turn." said Kuki. She added an I and N to the letter P available and got the word pin.

"You know Kuki? With all the letters you have you could have placed principle instead! That would have given you a Double Word score!" pointed out Wallabee.

"Yeah! Whatever" Kuki was getting annoyed. "This is not the ideal thing I'd do on my 14th Birthday." said Kuki hoping for a miracle

"What are you talking about Kuki? I'm having tons of fun! Now stop complaining because the electricity is out!" said Wallabee. Kuki just looked at him.

30 minutes have passed which seemed like an eternity then four knocks was heard by the door.

"Hi Guys, Sorry we're late." appolagized Nigel. Nigel, Hoagie, Fanny and Rachel(Rachel's numuh 362) were by the door.

"Well come in! An save me from this boring game!" yelled out Kuki. Then the electricity came back!

"Wow! Maybe we're some kind of goodluck charm so the electricity came back!" said Rachel as a joke

"Sure... Now, WHERE's THE CAKE????" asked Hoagie

"As usual boys are expected to be such pigs! You guys are hopeless! All you think about is food!" pointed out Fanny

"Whatever FANNY WANNY!" said Hoagie. He was still laughin at the fact that numbuh 13 called her FANNY WANNY!

"Why you!" Fanny was chasing Hoagie all around the room.

Soon it was time to say goodbye... Hoagie, Nigel, and Wally were the first to leave!

"Bye Kuki!" said Wally. Then Abby elbowed Kuki

"Ouch! What was that for?" whispered Kuki to Abby.

"I told you Wally likes you! You're the only one he said goodbye too." informed Abegail.

"Whatever!" Kuki ignred the fact!

Later..." Okay Kuki come with us we need to talk about something private." said Rachel

"It's official KND business!" said Fanny

"But we're not even in the KND anymore! In case no one knows we're already 14 Rachel We only have memories of KND because we we're granted as Sector V and in your case the leader too keep our memories!" said Kuki

"Look Kuki just listen. We need you to do something..." said Abegail

"Whats that..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

That was the first chapter of this 3rd fic! Now send in some reviews! Oh and can anyone tell me your favorite KND couples in order!

See you in the next chapter...

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	2. Hard but have too!

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!! UPDATING HERE IS SO FUN!!!! I MISS UPDATING STORIES!!! APPEARENTLY TRIPLE HOMEWORK DOESN"T EXACLTY HELP ME!  
IN FACT I HAVE HOMWWORK NOW!!!! BUT I GAVE UP AND DECIDED TO MAKE IT TOMORROW INSTEAD!  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK** "What?' Kuki yelled out! 

"No Way! Never!"

"But Kuki! Just pretend to! Nothings wrong with pretending you joined them! We need to spy them! I tried sending in "Fanny but they found out about it and the only info she got was they're planning something big! But we don't know what it is!" explained Rachel

"Why Me? Why not Abby?" asked Kuki

"They know her too well! They know she'd never do such a thing!" said Fanny

"But.. I... Oh Fine... but you girls Owe me big time! " said Kuki. Sometimes she wonders why she's so nice! Though there are times she can be intense, that seldom happens and practically it only happens mostly aroung Wally.

"Good! Anyway the plan is get most of the info from the delightfuls! See if the former Sector Z also knows anything topsecret that's ours Especially since they were once KND operatives" informed Abegail

"But What if they'd ask Why and how And ?????" Kuki was getting nervous about this and can't seem to think that straight

"Just tell them you found out something about Wally and wan't revenge on him!" said Fanny

"WHAT! WHY THE HECK HIM?" asked Kuki

"Well, he's the only person you practically get intensely angry at!Trust me I know! I see you guys everyday! I can give lottsa times like when Mr. Huggikins and ..." informed abegail

"I get ur point Abegail!" said Kuki

"So are you in for it?" asked Rachel

"Oh..."

"And one more thing! WE 're the only one's who can know about this! Not even Nigel, Hoagie and Wallabee can know about this!" informed Fanny

"Why?" asked the confused Kuki

"CAUSE I SAID SO!!!! " yelled out Fanny! She's always been a hothead!

"Fanny!" Rachel called her attention

"We can't risk anyone else know! Secrets spread so fast nowadays!And Gossips too! besides the delightfuls might be the one spying on us right abnout now! so this has to be quick!" said Rachel!

Kuki gave her a look saying yes but I won't like it face!

"Good!" Abegail said reachin for some icecram they'd been eating earlier

the next day...

"Hello Kuki...

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That ends my second chapter! Anyway R&R!Sorry tht it's gonna be short!**

**Relating to What Rachel said earlier "We can't risk anyone else know! Secrets spread so fast nowadays!And Gossips too"  
read what's written bellow!**

**ME: Hi everyone thish ish my friend Dave!  
Dave: HI!  
Someone not mentioned :)) : DAVE!!!! Who's he ur bf?  
Me: No he's not! He's just a friend ! (someone not mentioned you) he's 12 years older than me! and beside I'm only 13 Someone not mentioned :)) : Yeah right! So what if ur 13!  
Pepper: Why (someone not mentioned you) Ur jealous arent you! You're jealous of him!!! I know you want Roche for yourself! After all you you and Roche look cute together!  
Me and Someone not mentioned :)) :HAY!  
Pepper: HAhahaha! YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER DONTCHA!(they look cute together!  
ME and Someone not mentioned:)): NO WAY!  
Dave: You mean Roche's got a BF???? I'm telling ur sister!!!! Someone not mentioned :)) :She's not my girlfriend and I'm most certainly not her boyfriend Pepper: Oh please! Denied love !  
Me: You guys ar in so much trouble when we get to school! Pepper I'm telling Peter about this!  
Pepper: NO WAY!!!!THAT's BLACKMAIL Me: Well stop saying gossips**

**see the results of saying balderdash things! Especially Gossips!!!! Any way R&R!**


	3. Hiimkuki3 and thenowteenagedirtbag4

**I think I updated last december. Or was it november? My best bet is December but I'm too lazy to go check and see. I'm currently propagating a unicameral form of idiosyncrasy occuring malevolently in meritorious piece of clasterubial brain. In other words, starring blankly into space! hehehehehe! Anyway I'm keeping you from the fic so here it is!  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

From the last fic we saw that Rachel, Fanny, and also Abegail was tellin Kuki to go undercover as a spy for the KND (by the way they didn't get decommissioned because of certain things like the way Maurice was)  
but they're not KND anymore and there's no TND but certain teenagers can help KND stop Adult tirony. They're not allowed to tell anyone but only the four of them know about this. Not even Nigel, Hoagie, or Wally. Anyway

"Hello Kuki " said the Delightfuls in a monotone voice.

"Man they're creepy" Kuki whisphered to herself. Appearantly the delightfuls overheard what she said.

"What?" asked the delightfuls.

"Oh, i said that I... Uhhh... Accidentally dropped my goldfish by the... sidewalk... at ...Uhm..." Kuki was saying piffle things because she's scared to blow the whole thing off.

"WE get it WE get it!" said the delightfuls as they escorted her into the mansion.

"Welcome Ms. Sanban, we all know about your desire to help us destroy those BLASTED KIDS NEXT DOOR!" they yelled out. Hearing this Kuki can't help but stare at them in a certain manner.

"Well, we wold like to know why you decided to betray your said to be friends or used to be friends." The delightfuls again asked in a very monotone way.

"Well I Uh..." Kuki wasn't that prepared for this day. Especially because of the thought of pretending to be on the delightfuls side.

"Shut up Kuki!" The delighfuls yelled at her "Give us the paper we asked you to sign earlier!" they told her

Kuki was shaking as she handed the paper which contained everything that Rachel had written down for Kuki.

"Ah we see so you want revenge on that Wallabee because you found out that he likes Fanny better than you!" said the delighfuls as they raised an eyebrow.

Kuki was allarmed! She thought to herself what kind of reason would that be That's unspeakable no one would fall for something like that!  
she thought to herself. Why would Rachel write this? Besides, Wallabee despises Fanny because she was too much of a sexist!

"If it's about Wallabee, Okay we understand that!" they told her. Kuki can't beleive that they'd fall for this ! And waht did they mean about if it is about Wallabee.

"But before we can accept you you first have to pass three missions the third one is special! You have to be here by 3:29 pm tomorrow!" they pointed out.

"3:29 pm? isn't that a bit precise?" Kuki asked

"Silents! If you're good enough you might be as good as Chad and Cree someday! Now enough questions and get going home before we change our minds" They said to her.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc Walking from home.  
ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kuki was annoyed about the fact that the delighfuls are plain creepy and they think she wants revenge on Wally because of liking Fanny better than her which was odd because she knew that can't be real. She was disturbed! She can't beleive she agreed to this thing.

By the time she got home she turned on her PC and logged in. signing in as Hiimkuki3:

Thenowteenagedirtbag4 (this is Wally): Hey Kuki! You finally signed in! Whatcha doin?"

Hiimkuki3::Oh nothing.

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: You don't sound as cheerful as usual! Usually, you'd be flooding the chat room with messages

Hiimkuki3: Well I don't feel like it.

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Hmmm... aren't you gonna ask what I'm doing write now?

Hiimkuki3: Let me guess...

Hiimkuki3:...

Hiimkuki3:...

Hiimkuki3:picking your nose?

Thenowteenagedirtbag4:How did you know that? Nah.. I'm kidding.. I'm not picking my nose that's disguisting!

Hiimkuki3: Wow since when did you know what's disguisting? (sarcastic here)

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Hahaha (sarcastic too) ... for your information I'm currently propagating a unicameral form of idiosyncrasy occuring malevolently in meritorious piece of clasterubial brain

Hiimkuki3: Huh? What does that suppose to mean?

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Staring lankly into space XD I'm bored here but now you can see My vocabulary increased more

Hiimkuki3:Yah, Yahy sure english nerd!

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Hay!!!!!!!!! Atleast I got a plasma TV for acing the test!

Hiimkuki3: A PLASMA TV!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Thenowteenagedirtbag4:Yah I know isn't it great!

Hiimkuki3:Wow you get a plasma TV and i get a Wow Kuki job well done! SARCASTIC MUCH

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: well... not everyone are lucky

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: but look at the bright side you can come over at my house tomorrow sometime at 3 til 7 !

Hiimkuki3: Oh if i can i would but i have to go somewhere tomorrow and i gotta go now

Hiimkuki3:c ya

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: but wait where?

Hiimkuki3 is now offline

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Yay! finished with the third one! What would be a great test for Kuki to take? hmmm... thet third is a surprise but i can't seem to put my finger on what the first 2 will be! Anyway has everyone watched operation ZERO already! The kiss wasn't a pretty sight was it! heheeh but they still did right! anyway c ya gotta do homework! BYERZ!**

**Ei R&R and if you have a good idea for the first and second test (i have an idea for the third already) tell me!**


	4. Ring! Ring!

**Hi guys can't believe I didn't update for quite a long time. Actually I was really planning to update but something came up... Be thakful to numbuh 375 who reviewed during may 28...It made me think it would be rude to keep them waiting...So i tried my best to update...**

**I'm here Going Undercover…..she has to go through 3 test right. Anyway this is the first test already. Here ya go!!!1...**

"Talk"

'thoughts'

**ME**

Messenger:

_Something…._

**That's about it right…..**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**RECAP**

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

By the time she got home she turned on her PC and logged in. signing in as Hiimkuki3:

Thenowteenagedirtbag4 (this is Wally): Hey Kuki! You finally signed in! Whatcha doin?"

Hiimkuki3::Oh nothing.

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: You don't sound as cheerful as usual! Usually, you'd be flooding the chat room with messages

Hiimkuki3: Well I don't feel like it.

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Hmmm... aren't you gonna ask what I'm doing right now?

Hiimkuki3: Let me guess...

Hiimkuki3:...

Hiimkuki3:...

Hiimkuki3:picking your nose?

Thenowteenagedirtbag4:How did you know that? Nah.. I'm kidding.. I'm not picking my nose that's disgusting!

Hiimkuki3: Wow since when did you know what's disgusting? (sarcastic here)

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Hahaha (sarcastic too) ... for your information I'm currently propagating a unicameral form of idiosyncrasy occuring malevolently in meritorious piece of clasterubial

brain

Hiimkuki3: Huh? What does that suppose to mean?

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Staring lankly into space XD I'm bored here but now you can see My vocabulary increased more

Hiimkuki3:Yah, Yahy sure english nerd!

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: Hay!!!!!!!!! Atleast I got a plasma TV for acing the test!

Hiimkuki3: A PLASMA TV!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Thenowteenagedirtbag4:Yah I know isn't it great!

Hiimkuki3:Wow you get a plasma TV and i get a Wow Kuki job well done! SARCASTIC MUCH

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: well... not everyone are lucky

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: but look at the bright side you can come over at my house tomorrow sometime at 3 til 7 !

Hiimkuki3: Oh if i can i would but i have to go somewhere tomorrow and i gotta go now

Hiimkuki3:c ya

Thenowteenagedirtbag4: but wait where?

Hiimkuki3 is now offline……

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

End of Recap

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Ring..Ring…_

The alarm clock keeps going on as the young 14 year old half-awake stretches to see the morning sun. She stands up and walks to the window as he sunshine rays hit her skin.

"Oh-yawn…Morning already" she said

_Ring! Ring! _The alarm clock was still going. Kuki hated the sound of an alarm clock during morning. She preferred the one she had when she was ten but when Wally and the others came over, Wally hit it with his baseball bat. She asked her parents for a new one but got they got her the super loud one that ticks her of since it's morning and loud noises irritates her.

"Damn it! Shut up already!" she pressed the button on the alarm clock to stop it but it continues irritating because it won't stop it's annoying ringing. Pressing went to hitting then to pounding.

"YOU BAKA ALARM CLOCK SHUT UP WILL YA!!!!" **baka:Japanese word for stupid. Ei did you know in Filipino baka means cow?**

_Ring Ring…_

She stopped but not because of failure. She went to get something in her closet then…

_WHAM!_

**I'll leave you guys to guess what it is**

"Finally!" she smiled at the sight of victory.

then was completely awaken by the sweet aroma of……

"I smell pancakes" she said cheerfully. She got dressed and ran downstairs to see her mother making some more…..

"Ohayo" kuki said **Ohayo: another Japanese word**

"Ohayo Kuki, I'll be done soon. Why don't you wake up your sister"

She nodded but before she could go upstairs

"I'm already awake!" informed Mushi "I was awaken by something loud. It went WHAM!"

"Yah I heard it too. Do you know what it is Kuki?" her mother asked out of curiosity.

"Uhhh…no" Kuki said hiding a broken alarm clock behind her back.

After breakfast she went outside.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" Kuki thought looking at the sky. Then…

"HI KUKI!" another annoying sound came. Kuki turned to look to see it was Wally. It disturbed her not because he was around and tried to surpirise her, but because of how near he is to her.

"Wha…What are you doing?" said the startled Kuki.

"Well you signed out before I could ask you where you were going today!" Wally said. This reminded Kuki of where she was suppose to be.

"Well you see….I" Kuki stated to him but she remembered Abby, Rachel and Fanny's words

"You?" asked the curious Wallabee as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I… I gotta go…" she said running away from him at full speed leaving the confused Wallabee….

'Heh…Girls….'He thought to himself….

At the Delightfuls mansion…..

"Kuki are you ready?" asked the monotone voice of the delightfuls….

"Hai!" she said cheerfully pretending to be excited 'Kuki…smile..you're undercover afterall….damn it why won't they just give me an easier job like distraction….Stealth is Abby's job' she thought to herself.

Then there was an uncomfortable silents for about 20 seconds. Then the impatient Japanese girl asked….

"So….What was I suppose to do?" she asked

The delightfuls gave a smirk at her " You are to sing in front of a live audience via satellite,…………………" the delighfuls kept saying things but cut in…

"Wait? Sing????" she asked confused " You mean you don't want me to try feeding others vegetables?"

"Well that's our test….Singing involves confidence and charisma. You can't go on with us delightfuls without confidence, we always take over TV stations like on our birthdays while we eat our delicious birthday cake and if you mess up with your word due to lack of charisma or lack of confidence we'd be the laughing stock of everyone!" said the delightfuls

'singing huh…that's easy, I happen to be good at it! I remember our school play **OP: LOVE **it would have been successful if Wally didn't jump on stage and the delightfuls didn't try to take over the play….Wait…it was successful because of that…the audience liked it very much….' Kuki thought to herself….

Later…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW? Shoudn't there be prepaations for this things?" asked Kuki……

"Well, you never know when you'll feel like fighting the enemy or simply annoying them because sometimes we just get the urge to annoy them out of nowhere and……" the delightfuls were trying to explain to Kuki bu she was trapped in her own thoughts….

'Damn it how can this be? How? Why? Now?' a tantrum was going on her head as she wates backstage…sooner or later she'd be next….the whole world's waching this which gave her a bad feeling…..

"Ready or not you have to sing….We'll be leaving now…" said the delightfuls as they vanished into the darknes **CREEPY**

"Man they're creepy….." Kuki thought then four large bangs were heard knicking on the door….

" Don't tell me it's already my turn!?!?!?!" Kuki thought

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**I'm done….with chappie four…hahaha who do ya think is knocking? It's kinda obvious…..hahaha but for those who don't know ….Wait for he next….the more reviews the earlier I'll update this thing….R&R**

**R  
E  
A  
D  
& REVIEW...**

**READ and REVIEW**

push the purple button!!!!!

****


End file.
